Life in Dauntless
by FourtrisDivergentTFIOS
Summary: 11 years After Tris's initiation. Tris and Tobias are married with kids, and there will be Candor or dauntless, training initiates. Urlene, sheke, willstina and fourtris. Will update alot.
1. Chapter 1

**My 1st fanfic! Plz be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. **

Tris Pov:

I wake to the wails of my 1 year old son- Kaden - and almost immediately jump out of bed, carefully unwrapping my husband's arms from my waist. I have have been a member of Dauntless for 11 years now, and have been married to Tobias (Four to the rest of the world ) for 10 years. We have have 4 kids: Jared Tobias, who is 10; Zoey Natalie and Ceri Susan, our 7 year old twins and Kaden Caleb, who is 1. "Toby, get off, Kaden needs to be fed!" I whisper-shout to Tobias. He simply groans in frustration but moves his arms anyway. I creep out of our bedroom and make my way over to Kadens room. Unfortunately on the way over I step on a creaky plank of wood, and wake the entire family. "Ugh!" I moan as all 4 children- well 3 actually as Kaden can't walk- run out of their bedrooms demanding for food. Eventually Toby gets out of bed and walks over to me. "Morning kids, morning Trissy, " he says in his deep morning voice. I send him a death glare as he knows I hate that nickname. I ask my husband to get the twins ready to go to the cafeteria while I go to get Kaden.

After 30 minutes, all 6 of us are ready to go to breakfast. As usual, Jared runs ahead while the twins hold Tobias' hands and I carry Kaden. We make our way over to our usual table where all our friends and their kids kidsage sat. After the war in my initiation year, all citizens of Chicago were welcome to join any faction they wanted, and my brother Caleb, his wife Susan and their 5 year old twins Adam and Michael joined Dauntless so they were sat at the table too. Will and Christina have 2 kids- Aimee Cara and Hazel Grace. Aimee is 7 and Hazel is 4. Uriah and Marlene have three- 10 year old Brandon, 8 year old Kyle and 2 year old Mason. Shauna and Zeke have the most: Charlotte (11), Ella (10), Niall and Zane (8 and are twins), Lizzie (6) and Chloe (4). To be honest, I thought raising 4 kids was hard, let alone 6! Tobias kisses my cheek and tells tells me he's going to get food. I set Kaden on my lap and realize that Jared and the twins have have already found their friends. Jared is best mates with Brandon, Niall and Zane while Zoey and Ceri are besties with Aimee and Lizzie. A few minutes later, Tobias returns with 5 bacon rolls and a bowl of porridge for Kaden. I greet everyone whilst feeding my son. Christina is talking about makeup to Marlene while me and Shauna chat about the initiates coming next month. After around half and hour Jared ends up dragging Tobias to the training room. I decide to drop Kaden and and the twins at Tori's house- she is our babysitter. After that, I head to the tattoo parlor for my morning shift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent**

Tobias POV:

After I raced Jared to the training room he asked me," Dad, can you teach me how to throw knives?" I accepted and brought out the knives I bought him for the day he asked how. They were all black and were engraved with his name. He took a moment to admire them before I showed him the right stance and arm position. He caught on really quickly, and hit a bullseye After only 5 tries. As I watched him, I realised how much he was the perfect combination of Tris and I. He had her bright blonde hair, my dark blue eyes, he is determined like his mother but also quiet like me. I am brought out of my trance by Jared clicking his fingers im front of me. He points to the target where 'Eaton' is spelled out in knives. I ruffle his blonde quiff and check my watch. _11:30am_ . "Jared we need to go pickup Zoey, Ceri and Kaden from Tori's!" I yell at my 10 year old. But before we leave, I decide to do one more knife throwing activity...

Tori POV:

.God. I really hope Four gets here soon! The twins are fighting over who can run faster and Kaden is crying his eyes out. How do 10 put up with this? After another ten minutes of this, the doorbell saves my life. 'Come in and save me Fo-' I begin saying, but instead of Four, Tris and Jared are at the door instead. Tris must see the confused look on my face as she then says: "To- I mean Four. He decided it would be a brilliant idea to teach Jared how to throw knives and then asked Jared to throw knives at him. Of course Four didn't think that Squirt here has only been throwing knives for a day and Jared hit him in the arm so he went to the infirmary," she finished. I stand in shock before handing her Kaden and calling Zoey and Ceri over. Tris thanks me before I close the door.

Tris POV:

As me and the kids make our way to the infirmary, I ask Jared more about what happened to his father. Apparently, he was bored, so asked Tobias if he could learn how to throw knives. Jared reaches into his silver, gold and black Dauntless backpack and bringing out a golden tin. He carefully opens it and pulls out a black throwing knife -similar to mine- and explains how Tobias had given them to him. In the handle i can see JTE engraved in the handle.

We eventually arrive at the infirmary where I spot Marlene and her son Mason. When I chose to work in the tattoo parlor, she chose to be a nurse. "I assume you five are looking for Four." We all nod and she leads us to room 1046a (A/N I had to!) where i see Tobias lying on the bed with a bandage wrapped around his upper arm. I go over and lean down to kiss him for a few seconds, but then I pull away and slap him playfully. "That was for being an idiot and letting a 10 year old throw throw knives at you," I say while I watch the kids kid attack him with cuddles and mini slaps like me. I smirk at him and stick out my younger while he pouts at me and mouths 'help me.' I may be 27 and he 29 but we still act like we are Kadens age most the time. Marlene tells us that Four can go home after his 10 stitches have been cleaned. We once again thank Marlene and step out of the infirmary, only to find a familiar 5 year old green eyed boy...

**A/N- ooh cliffy! Review and say who you think it is! More virtual cookies! (::) (::)! Thank you nicole678 for the review! I'm glad you like it, and yes I will carry on as I can and will update more or less every day. You will have to wait and see where I take it!**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

**Sorry I havent updated in a while. I'm grounded at the moment so I am posting this on my laptop. Sorry and will update properly soon. Thank you and bye!1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've had loads of homework. I HIT 1014 VIEWS ON ONLY 2 CHAPTERS! Once again, sorry and check out Divergent High!**

Tris POV:

I look down in shock at my 5 year old nephew who is now standing in between the infirmary doors, sucking his thumb. I ask Tobias to hold Kaden for a minute before crouching down to be level with Michael Prior. 'Mike, why aren't you with your daddy?' I ask him softly. He replies with, 'Aunty Twissy! Momma and Daddy were watching film with me and Adam, but I hungry so went to cafeterwia! I gotted lost and come here to find Mar-Mar but sawed you!' (**AN: real 5 year old language- i have a five year old bro LOL) **

I grasp his hand before leading him down the hall back to his home- apartment 174. The door opens, revealing Caleb with a worried look on his face. The second he spots his son grasping my hand, he asks me where he was. I basically repeat whatever Mike said, but of course with better grammar. My brother thanks Tobias and I before we head back to apartment 46. Unfortunately, standing outside or door is one of my least favorite faces EVER-Mr Peter Hayes. Jared, Ceri and Zoey have terrified looks on their faces- Tobias and I have taught them to hate and steer clear of him. I see anger grow in Tobias' dark eyes as he sets Kaden back into my arms before clenching his fists and stalking angrily up to Peter. 'I thought I made it clear to stay away from us after what happened back in March earlier this year...

_Beginning of Flashback_

_I sit with 4-month-old Kaden on my lap- we were celebrating Ella Pedrad's (Zeke's daughter) birthday. Tobias is holding my hand under the table while we eat our meal consisting of hamburgers, fries, carrots and, of course, chocolate Dauntless Cake. Jared is laughing with his best friend Brandon, and Zoey and Ceri are chatting about makeup with Christina. Suddenly I feel a tap on my right shoulder. I feel Tobias freeze beside me as I slowly turned around, only to be met with the dark green eyes I have learnt to hate. Peter. The whole table turns silent as they notice our enemy behind me. 'What do you want, Candor?' Tobias hisses at him. 'Your beautiful wife's forgiveness! Tris, I am so sorry for everything I did in initiation, please forgive me! Peter says with pleading eyes. I snort and i see Tobias' eyes glaze over with anger as he clenches his fists- the rest happens in a matter of seconds. _

_Tobias' fist connects with Peter's nose and blood comes pouring outs, creating a scarlet puddle on the floor. By now a crowd has gathered around the 2 men, children have hidden behind their mothers and Kaden is crying his eyes out. Once Peter is nearly unconcious, Toby leans down and hisses in to his ear, 'Stay away from my family, okay you coward?' He nods before scurrying away, probably to the infirmary. Tobias sits back down and kisses my forehead before everybody decides to go home  
><em>

_End of Flashback_

I wonder what he wants this time...


End file.
